Forgotten Partner
by Ocean Black
Summary: My story on Jim's past and his father's involvement in a certain ship...


Author: Ocean Black  
E-mail: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
  
Hi this Ocean Black. This story takes place before Outlaw Star, I know Jim would have probably remembered most of this stuff but I thought this would be a cool story idea. Once again I do not own any of the OLS characters and yada, yada, yada. On with the story!  
  
Forgotten Partner  
Chapter 1  
  
"I have chosen both of you for your great skill and knowledge, but I need to know that you will not discuss or reveal this with anyone and that you will not quit before the job is done."  
"Yes, yes, of course Lord Hazanko." Gwen Kahn said.  
"You can count on me." Michael Hawking said.  
"Good. I need you two to build a ship with an A.I. and a bio android capable of navigating it. Oh yes, and I want the android to be able to pilot the ship to the center of the leyline, I will discuss more of that later."  
"Yes Lord Hazanko, we will do our best." They both replied.  
"Then go now, and fulfill my order!" Lord Hazanko said with some fancy finger movement.  
  
*******  
  
Michael drove back to his house on the Kainsho district; inside he knew his six-year-old son would be waiting for him.  
"Jim! I'm home!"  
"Dad!"  
Jim ran down the stairs and came up and hugged his father. Jim took a lot after his father; he had the same blue eyes and blond hair.  
"So how was your day Jim?" His father asked.  
Jim looked up at him with his large blue eyes.  
"Well I think I'm starting to get the hang of hacking, I was practicing getting into the other computer that you set up for me with my laptop."  
"Did you get in?"  
"Not yet but I think I'm getting there."  
"Good, I'll teach you some better techniques later."  
"Okay. Oh yeah dad, you know that car you bought, the one that was pretty busted up?"  
"Yes? What about it?" Michael asked.  
"I was bored so I tried to fix it and it's going pretty well." Jim said.  
"That's great son. Hey I have an idea, why don't you go down to the store and buy some more tools and then after that you can go see a movie, I have work to do."  
"Okay dad." Jim said as he left.  
Michael sat down and turned on his computer; once it was on he sent a message to Gwen Kahn, requesting a videoconference. Gwen appeared in a window.  
"What is it Michael, I'm a very busy man, yes very busy."  
"I just wanted to know what you're planning to do."  
"Well I thought I would work on the android, I've already come up with a deactivation code but I need to come up with a reactivation code. I was about to call you and ask if you had any ideas."  
"How about, my son is a genius." Michael suggested.  
Gwen Kahn chuckled.  
"You really should learn to not let your pride get in the way of your judgment Michael, I was thinking of using, breakfast is signaled with a silver spoon."  
"It's a little weird, but I guess it would work."  
"Good, I will go and try it on the android's brain, meanwhile I want you to work on the ship's computer; that is your area of expertise, is it not Michael? Don't they know you as The Wizard?"  
"Yeah, I'll get to work on it and then I want to discuss the matter of the blueprints with you."  
"Yes, very well. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, see you soon." Michael said as he closed the window.  
"And now to get to work."  
  
*******  
  
After a lot of planning and testing, Michael Hawking was nearly finished with the ship's computer. He yawned and got up to get a snack. Then, his son came home.  
"Hi Jim, did you have fun? What movie did you see?" He asked.  
"I went to see Kigama's Hands, it was pretty good." Jim replied.  
"That's nice. Hey Jim would you like a sandwich? I was about to make one for myself."  
"Sure."  
Jim and his father sat down to a delicious turkey and Swiss. After they were finished, Michael showed his son some more hacking techniques.  
"Thanks dad, I'll try them out and then I'll probably do some more work on that car."  
"You do that, I need to get back to work."  
"Okay."  
Michael went downstairs and got back to work. He finally finished the A.I., and then he put on one of his own inventions, a slim visor with two prongs in the back, the prongs pierced his skin. He blacked out for a moment and then he opened his eyes to see that he was in a large open area that was dimly lit and made out of old metal. He looked at his hands; they glowed with a green brilliance.  
"Computer, activate."  
Michael heard what sounded like a small machine starting up followed by a small click.  
"Hello, What is your name?" a voice asked.  
"I am Michael Hawking, I designed you."  
"May I be of service Mr. Hawking?"  
"Yes, I want you to tell me what you are."  
  
Michael smiled, just as he designed him.  
"Oh yes I almost forgot, I need to come up with a name for you."  
"A name sir?"  
"Yes, let me think...How about Gilliam?"  
"Gilliam. Gilliam sounds quite nice sir." The voice replied.  
"Okay then, Gilliam it is. I need to go now Gilliam, but before I do, I want you to set an emergency exit phrase."  
"What shall it be sir?"  
"Set it to, hacking is my son's middle name."  
"Exit phrase set sir."  
"Very good. I'll see you tomorrow Gilliam."  
"Goodbye sir." Gilliam said as Michael pressed something on the back of his hand and disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
Michael mailed his invention and the disc with the Cyberspace program to both Lord Hazanko and Gwen Kahn. Then he contacted Gwen and reached an agreement about the blueprints.  
"So did you finish the android yet Gwen?" He asked.  
"Yes I did, Lord Hazanko told me what he wanted me to do for the leyline."  
"That's good. Oh yeah, Gwen?"  
"Yes?" Gwen Kahn asked.  
"Don't forget to give my program a try."  
"Don't worry I won't."  
"Okay, I need to go Gwen, I have some one waiting." Michael said.  
"Goodbye Michael."  
Michael closed Gwen's window and another popped up, it was Lord Hazanko.  
"What can I do for you Hazanko?"  
"That is Lord Hazanko to you Wizard." Hazanko said with gritted teeth.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you Lord Hazanko, Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yes, I need an update on how you are doing with A.I. and the ship."  
"Well the A.I is finished, I mailed it off to you today, and I'm going to finish the blueprints today and send them to you for your engineers to work on."  
"Very good Wizard, you and Gwen Kahn will be paid handsomely for this."  
"Thank you Lord Hazanko."  
"It is a mere trifle. Hazanko out."  
After the conversation, Michael finished the blueprints and sent them to lord Hazanko. Then, he turned off his computer and spent some quality time with Jim. Michael helped Jim finally hack into the computer, and after that they fixed the car.  
"Thanks dad, I couldn't have done it with out you."  
"I'm sure you could have, you're a very smart and talented boy Jim." Michael said as he rubbed his son's hair.  
"Awww dad."  
"Hey Jim do you want to come out with me to the hill and look at the stars for a little bit before you go to bed?"  
"That would be great dad." Jim said.  
Michael stooped down and let Jim climb onto his shoulders; he carried his son out of the house on piggyback to go see the stars.  
  
That night, once Jim was asleep, Michael turned on his son's laptop and recorded a video message. After the recording was finished, Michael turned off the computer and went to bed also. 


End file.
